The Chance Of A lifetime
by Nevaeh -Rose Malfoy
Summary: A young mermaid who has been been alone all her life is found and is taken in by the older ones. From there she learns that she can't make the decisions she once had the choice in making. Look i know the summary sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is Elizabeth and this is going to be the new rewritten version of Nevaeh's story. I would like to thank TheHoodedSiren for helping make this better hopefully you guys will like it too.**

Ever since I can remember, I have been swimming in the ocean. I love the feel of water flowing through my hair, and mostly because water is like —yes, I know it sounds weird— a part of me. You may me wondering, what are you doing in the ocean? Well, the truth is, I'm a mermaid; yes, one of those 'mythical' creatures. Every day, I swim in the reef, explore the waters, and if I encounter some dolphins, I hang out with them. That's pretty much what I do.

Where has been your mother through all of this? Well... I don't think I've ever known my mother, especially because I have always been on my own.

Oh! I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? My name's Nevaeh, and I gave my same that name because it's Heaven spelled backwards —I think it's cute and unique. — I'm 12 years old and —as I said before— I love swimming and chatting with dolphins.

One day, after gathering something to eat as a breakfast, I decided to follow a pod of dolphins towards another place. I caught the sight of three mermaids speaking at the distance. I got a little bit closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. They were speaking about... A merman and. A moon pool? …I wondered what that was and what the moon had to do with it.

They swam away towards what appeared to be mainland, so I decided to follow them, but they speed-swam away and I wasn't able to catch up. I decided to surface and as I did, I began to view my surroundings: there were land people walking along the sand, they seemed happy and then I looked to left and hid myself under a bridge; there were humans around and if I wasn't careful I could've been easily spotted. I wasn't really sure about what to do but I had decided to just stay there until something happened which of course didn't take long…

Next thing I knew was that there were two people jumping from a railing and entering the water.

When they surfaced I realized that they had transformed into merpeople... We freaked out for a moment until we realized we were all the same creature.

I had never been around any other mermaid that I remember and especially not a merman.

The merman spoke first "Did you happen to overhear everything that was just being spoken about?"

I couldn't speak so I just shook my head saying no, I just kept staring at him and I didn't really know why; it wasn't until I realized that I had seen this person, in my dreams!

"I-I'm Nevaeh, but I didn't hear enough to figure out what was going on; is there a place we can get out of sight of humans I don't know how to use my powers." I said shyly at first, but then, something told me I could trust them... And that they'd help me...

"Should we take her to Rita's?" The mermaid asked.

"I think we should." The merman replied. They had told me to follow them towards 'The Grotto' where they told me their names: Zac and Ondina; there, I also met another mermaid whose name was Sirena...

I felt comfortable with them. I felt I was safe at their side... And I didn't know why...


	2. Meeting Rita

It took a while but finally we submerged into an underground pool. Sirena helped me out but was surprised to learn I knew about legs. We went up the stairs it was a beautiful room filled with many beautiful things. "You stay here and I'll go find her" I stood there what was I supposed to do I couldn't really leave now. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a big white fluffy animal pouncing on top of me. I freaked for a moment before realizing what it was and that he just wanted to get to know me. He seemed to be content because he laid down I started to feel for a nametag "hmm Poseidon how unique" I continued to pet him he seemed to like me. "I left her in the mermaid room." It was Sirena and I knew that she must have gotten this Rita person to come with her. As soon as they appeared I stopped petting Poseidon. "Sirena where did you say you found her?" Rita was circling me studying every inch. I gave Sirena this look but she assured me it was alright. " She was swimming along the North Side of Mako but look at her she's too young to be off by herself yet she's been alone all her life.'' By this point Rita stopped and went to stand beside Sirena. "Nevaeh exactly how old are you?" We followed Rita up the stairs and sat in the kitchen before continuing. "I'm 12 I guess… and before you say anything else I don't belong in a pod and I don't think I ever have. I wasn't used to all these questions "Sirena what is going on what am I doing here if you don't mind I really have to get going." I started to leave when my wrist was grabbed I turned around to face Rita "Look we don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but it's very uncommon for mermaids to grow up without a pod and I'm sure you haven't had much training with your powers." Rita continued speaking to me and she and Sirena decided it was best for me to stay here and learn my powers and how to control them.

" Look I know you think you can handle being out there in the ocean by yourself but there are too many dangerous things that could come after you and it's not right for a young mermaid like you to be out there by yourself." I thought about it and in guess they were right I could learn what I needed to learn there may never be another opportunity. "But if I stay where am I going to sleep.'' I mean there obviously isn't enough room in the moon pool for me Sirena?" It was true there wasn't much room even if I was a small mermaid. Sirena looked towards Rita who nodded and said "You could stay in the spare bedroom upstairs and for the mean time until we get her registered into a school here she can hang out with Ondina and Mimmi while everyone else is busy. Rita also said it would be best to attend land school just to be around people my age

What are you thinking about this story so far please review! Who's ready for the next update?


	3. First day of School

Ever since I moved in Rita has been doing everything to make sure that my background was normal and that if anybody asked she was just my legal guardian. I'm supposed to be starting land school today and just to make sure everything runs smoothly we've gone over my timetable several times just to make sure there are no mix- ups and she has been teaching me some things so at least I'm at least caught up with the other fifth graders . I got lucky though its supposed to the first day back for everybody so I won't exactly be the new one . Zac and Evie walked me the first day since I didn't know where to go. They gave me some pointers just so I wouldn't be to nervous.

Soon I was walking into the building and being handed textbooks. I was put at a desk next to a boy named Jayden we hit it off pretty well. Next thing I knew we were assigned a project together and during free period we went outside to work. By the time school let out I was so ready for a swim but instead I went with jayden home. "Jayden where did you live before you came here to Mako?" He looked at me and gave me a sideways smile and replied "I transferred from a school in the States." After that it was mostly silence and we finished without much trouble.

By the time I left I was so ready for a swim so I ran and I jumped into the ocean. Upon jumping in I realized I left my stuff at Jayden's house if I went back to his house now I would probably here it from Rita soon. I torpedoed back and was really careful about getting out and not showing off my tail. And I went running up to his house.

**Rita pov**

I put away my computer then looked at my watch I thought to myself she should've been back before now. I was just about to go look for her when the bell at the front door rang.

**Jayden pov**

I walked over to Nevaeh's house because she left her books there. As soon as I reached her house I rang the bell. When it opened it wasn't Nevaeh " Ms. Santos my name is Jayden Smith I came by to drop off Nevaeh's stuff she left it she must have been in a hurry to leave. It was nice meeting you now I really must go".

**Nevaeh pov**

I was running back from Jayden's house apparently according to his mother he went to Rita's to take my stuff back . I didn't pass him on the way back so hopefully he didn't stay long. It was late by the time I got back I had just home when poseidion stopped me in the hallway " Hey gposeidion did you miss me?" I picked him up and went into my room I was happy to see that all my stuff was there. I was just about to leave when I turned and came face to face with Rita.

**No ones pov**

" Nevaeh do you have any idea of what's been going through my mind until about thirty minutes ago" She looked mad and I knew I had to say something. " I'm sorry I met someone new at school and before I knew I lost track of time ." By this point she seemed to calm down and once I explained everything to her. "please don't be mad I mean you were the one who told me I needed to be around people my own age." She smiled " Sirena is waiting for you downstairs she wants to show you something…And if you are going for a swim just take Sirena or one of the girls with you it's all I ask.

Please review


	4. Trouble with Ondina

It was Saturday the first full day when there's no teachers, school, or even homework everybody was out somewhere different so it was just Ondina and I. I've learned something about her which if you really think about it probably isn't good. What I mean is that there is 50/50% chance of us pulling pranks on people. I've been here at least four weeks and me and her together have been known to cause trouble. "Ondina we've already been down to the café today what else is there for us to do?'' Ondina and I were sitting in the mermaid room when all of a sudden Ondina was like "We could try using our powers to create thunder storms." At first I didn't think it was a good idea but if no one knew we did it then it shouldn't be a problem. Suddenly we were running towards the moon pool and grabbed the ship that was on the way that we could use to compete with. "The first person to get this ship on their side of the moon pool wins." I knew where she was going with this "It still isn't fair you know I'm not as skilled as you are." She sighs knowing well that if this was to happen she would have to give in. "Fine we will do best 2 out of three. But I'm not going to go easy on you."

**Ondina pov**

_**The first thing I showed Nevaeh was the basics which was to first imagine what you wanted to do. "Creating a storm is easy but keeping it is a challenge.**_

**Nevaeh pov**

I was doing pretty well up until Ondina started making it rain then I lost control of what I was doing and then I fell into the moon pool where my tail appeared only seconds later. "Oh Nevaeh I told you I wouldn't take it easy on you, you have to learn one way or another." She was laughing up until she realized I splashed her and she too…got her tail. We were having such a fun time that we didn't when we were creating a storm in the moon pool we were also creating land storms.

I knew we weren't going to get away with what we did especially when word got around to Rita about it.

**Rita pov**

"You must be careful when creating storms they aren't easy to control we don't need a repeat of what happened with Ondina and Evie." I knew something was up the minute I came into her room. She was trying so hard not to tell me but I knew better. "Nevaeh what if it had gotten more intense than it did you or another could've easily gotten hurt."

**Nevaeh pov**

I was finishing up the last of my assignments in my room where Rita seemed to be going on and on and on about how we could easily hurt others and what not. "But it didn't and besides Ondina was there she could control it and she made it go away." By this point I had enough work so I just went to get ready for bed and when I came back she was stroking Poseidon and continued on with her rant. "I'm just saying it could've gotten out of hand. And I don't mind you practicing however just wait awhile for the more extreme tasks until later." With all of this going on I began to realize that Rita seemed to always worry about me more than the older girls. And you know what I liked it; I mean not the worrying about her part but the part where you can tell when a person cares.

**Rita pov**

I went over and helped her into bed and while she was getting settled I sat down and continued on "You have to remember you are twelve and not seventeen. I went to walk out when she stopped me "Rita" I turned back towards her and she continued on… "I was just wondering why you care so much about what I do." I went back towards Nevaeh and immediately hugged her. And I replied "I just do." I couldn't really tell her what I felt so I just left it at that and then I went out.

Sorry it was so long please review!


	5. First full Moon

**Nevaeh's Pov:**

I remembered as I awoke the next morning that I was supposed to meet Zac at his place. Since it was still early I quietly snuck my way down to the moon pool and torpedoed to Zac's place.

**Zac's Pov:**

I was getting ready for our night on Mako it was supposed to be a full moon. Erik said he was going to meet us there and help out while Nevaeh was there for support. Suddenly I heard her " Zac it's me if we hurry I can get back before any one realizes i left." I met her outside and soon we were on our was already there by the time we turned up on mako. " Zac I thought we were going to do this alone?" I looked from Erik to Nevaeh and I replied " I asked her to come.''

**No ones Pov:**

They went through the woods to where Zac had apparently gotten control of the trident from before I was here. Zac seemed to sense where he saw the entrance but the others didn't see anything. " It's here I know it is and since theres a full moon tonight it will be open." Zac said He explained to us that he was having these weird dreams that show him in a room behind this rock formation.

**Rita's Grotto**

**Mimmi Pov:**

I was putting away the ingredients from when Sirena and I made the lotion. When all of a sudden there came a vision I could see Zac he was in the mermaid chamber infront of this podium that had all these carvings on it. I saw Nevaeh and Erik I could feel how concerned she was. They were talking about coming back that night just to see if it would do anything and if Zac could unlock it. Suddenly it stopped and I was still in the grotto.

**Nevaeh's Pov **

Zac turned to look at me and then said " If you can find a way to get here tonight without Ms. Santos knowing it would be pretty great." I looked back at the wall and then back towards him " It is a idea but the other girls could try to stop us from coming here." Zac explained he would talk to Evie since she would have to be watched tonight." Erik said " The moon won't be over Mako until around late tonight."

**Rita's Grotto:**

I was with Mimmi and Ondina in the mermaid room where Ondina was getting stuff together to help Evie with the Moon Spell. " Mimmi are you sure you don't want to come and help sirena and I with Evie?'' She shook her head and looked towards Nevaeh " I'll stay here with Nevaeh."

**Mimmi Pov:**

" Nevaeh I need to talk to you it's about tonight I know you are going to Mako to help Zac ." She stops walking towards the moon pool and looks at me. " look there's something you must know about me, Ever since I came here I've started to have these visions and they are just getting stronger but I just want to warn you it's not safe on mako during the full moon."

**Nevaeh's Pov**

" Mimmi I can take care of myself okay now I have to go whatever you do don't tell Rita where I am."

**Erik Pov:**

It was almost 9 before we saw Nevaeh we were warned ahead that Mimmi was having visions that involved Zac it got us both thinking why they seemed to be connected. We started walking up towards the Cave's entrance letting Zac infront of us while Nevaeh and I were a few feet behind. " Erik do you think it's strange that she knows?" Even though she is young Nevaeh is smart for her age we have caught her up on everything since she arrived a few months ago. It didn't take long before we were in the cave and the moon was over head.

**Zac Pov:**

I felt this energy rush as we entered the cave and came in sight with what looked to be a trident on the ground and a podium with carvings on it. I put my hands over the podium and it started to glow. I should've watched where everyone was standing because as soon as the moon light was over head Nevaeh disappeared.


	6. Finding Nevaeh

Zac where is Nevaeh what did you do to her? We stopped what we were doing and ran out looking for Nevaeh. We split apart I was trying to block the moon spell to find her but finally we went back towards the entrance " Erik you go get Mimmi and see if she'll help you look for her and I'll go back can undo it."

**Erik Pov:**

I swam as fast as I could and came through the ocean to the front door. "Mimmi please open up it's an emergency!" I was pounding on the door until Mimmi opened it. "She saw the fear in my eyes and she let me in. "Erik what is going on where is Zac you and Nevaeh are supposed to be… What did he do?"

**Mimmi pov:**

I pulled him into the upstairs hallway making sure Rita wasn't around to hear what was said. HE explained to me that when he opened up the chamber Zac was still in his trance and Nevaeh was standing in the circle with trident in it and she suddenly disappeared and then we split up and Zac is trying now to undo things."

I thought for a moment "maybe we can ask Rita for help?" Erik shook his head we don't have time we don't know where she is come on…"

**Zac pov:**

The moon was almost gone and I had control over what I was doing. I ran out just in time to see an orange light in the woods.

**Erik and Mimmi pov:**

We arrived and immediately ran into the forest it was dark and we couldn't see anything. It was by that point we saw this orange light at least 50 ft. away.

**No one's Pov:**

When they arrived they found Nevaeh who seemed to be asleep they brought her to the beach of the island. Zac and Mimmi had to find a way to get her back before it was morning. They decided that since she was able to breathe under water they would just swim her home.

**Rita's Grotto**

**Rita's pov**

I was in my room with Poseidon when I heard Mimmi and Zac in the hallway. I decided to see what this was about it was late after all. As soon as I entered the hallway I could see shadows coming from Nevaeh's room. "Mimmi what is going on why is everyone here why aren't you with sirena and Ondina?" I saw Zac walking from the room where we followed and they explained what had happened during the full moon.

I looked over to Nevaeh she looked completely drained it may take a while for her to get her energy restored. By this point Zac took leave and Mimmi went back to the moon pool to sleep. I went to leave when I noticed there was this cut along the side of her arm. I knew she wouldn't wake if I tried to heal it; she stirred once or twice but never to fully awaken herself. I began thinking to myself as I returned to my room.  
"This was not how I wanted to end my night; oh well at least I know she's here."

**Zac pov **

I can't believe I hurt her; I didn't see the cut until I was leaving and I didn't say anything to her just in case Rita was going to try to kill me. By this point I was at my place I had just pulled myself up from the jetty and headed to my room.

**Moon Pool**

When I arrived back to the moon pool it was really late and I didn't want to wake Ondina and Sirena hopefully everything with Evie was okay.

**Erik pov**

I looked at the pictures I took of what was inside of the chamber I didn't recognize those carvings on there may be Zac would. Hopefully Nevaeh is alright I know Zac didn't mean to do what he did. Maybe she'll be at the café tomorrow.


	7. A day at Suncoast High

**Suncoast High**

**Nevaeh**

I was on the way to school when I passed by Suncoast high I saw people everywhere it looked very interesting I decided to take a quick look around. It was so beautiful here there were fountains and there were many classrooms… I wonder how big there library was I decided to go look for it. I turned a corner and I immeditaly saw Rita and I think she saw me too I had to hide but where.

**Rita **

I was talking with Mrs. Trumble about the schedules when I thought I saw Nevaeh but when I looked again she wasn't there so I didn't think any more of it.

**Nevaeh**

I hid in a classroom while she passed by and when I came out I ran somewhat away just to make sure there was distance between us. I decided to tour the school somemore until I found a place I wanted to hang out at ; Out of all places I found I still ended up in the library. They had many I was in there at least a few hours it I just found a book I liked and I sat behind a shelf and was occupied completely forgetting where I was

**Evie **

I was walking through the library getting stuff for a project I noticed that there was a girl sitting on the floor reading as I came closer I realized it was Nevaeh. " Nevaeh what are you doing her; does Rita know you are here?" She jumped up and shook her head and " I'll help you leave .."

**Rita**

I was just entering my office when my phone on my desk started ringing. It wasn't long until I found out Nevaeh wasn't at school I knew my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. i thought about where she might and the only thing I could think about was the library.

**Evie**

I was trying to figure out a plan to help Nevaeh when I heards Ms. Santos in the front speaking. " Nevaeh we don't have much time okay we might as well try to make a run for it." I turned around and looked through the book cases I didn't see her there.

**Rita **

i was walking through the book cases trying to find her when I saw Evie and her look to see if I was still up front as I was walking towards them I heard Evie " I'll help you leave". " Or you can do as I say." I watched them jump and spin around quickly.

** Nevaeh**

I knew that I was probably in trouble and so was Evie I just stood there waiting. " Evie how long has she been in here?" Evie just shrugged and said " I only just got here when I found her here but by the looks of it a few hours." She let her leave and then it was my turn I could feel her staring at me. I looked back up and I just started crying. She softend her gaze at me and told me to follow her. It didn't take us long for us to get to Rita's office and when we did I sat on the sofa while she went back to answer another call and then she came over to me. " Nevaeh you do know that what you did was wrong, I just don't know what is going through your head sometimes. I didn't like her this way she's never yelled at me before I couldn't take even when I explained to her why I did it she still seemed mad. I just ran I had to get out of here.

**No ones pov**

_It didn't take long for Nevaeh to get off the school campus she ran to the nearest jetty and jumped off into the water and swam . She didn't understand why she was even here in the first place why did she have to listen to people she still wasn't used to it. She didn't know whether to go back or just stay in the moon pool on mako. _

_**Hey readers what do you think I should do ? should she go back or should she go on her own? Comment your choice **_

_**Thankyou **_


	8. Searching

**Last time: She didn't know whether to go back or to stay in the Moon Pool**

**Nevaeh:**

I don't know why I came to the Moon Pool knowing that it would be the first place anyone would look if I wasn't home. I guess I wanted to be found it really wasn't right for me to run off but I didn't want to hear anymore. i just started to practice my powers and again I managed to create a storm. It was really bad with all the rain and thunder and lightening I didn't know what else to do I just stayed there.

**Sirena:**

I had heard about what had happened at the school earlier and since then every body has been out looking for Nevaeh. Rita told me earlier that she didn't mean this to happen and so even I can tell she's worried about her. I decided to check the café to see if David had seen her but he wasn't there so I guess he also heard about her going missing.

**Evie**

It wasn't really Nevaeh's fault for getting into someplace she wasn't supposed to be at I guess. I mean curiosity would get the best of every one even I knew that. Zac called earlier to see if I could go out to look but I unfortuntly had to stay and help my Dad phone his clients because something on his boat stopped working today.

**Ondina **

Zac and I had split up awhile ago so he could check around town while I went to Jayden's but she wasn't there it was real late by the time I got back to Rita's and still nobody had seen her. It wasn't until later that people decided to check Mako and the rest of us went along to check out the island.

**Nevaeh :**

I was still in the moon pool wondering whether to leave or go back home. i just didn't feel like being around anybody after what had happened.

**Mimmi and Zac:**

_**Suddenly I was pulled out of what we were doing I started having another vision I could see Nevaeh she was in the moon pool I could see her reflection. I could feel how upset she still was it kind of made me feel sad too. **__It stopped and suddenly Zac and I were looking straight at eachother we both knew we had seen the same thing but why us. It didn't matter at the moment we just told everyone to go back and we would meet at the café later and we jumped into the water and soon swam to the Moon Pool._

**Nevaeh : **

It was dark in the Moon Pool but it was still light enough for me to know when Mimmi and Zac entered. " leave me alone I know you are here to come take me back; You don't understand Ive never been yelled at before." The tears began to show Mimmi came and sat on the ledges with Zac on the other side.

**Mimmi:**

"Oh Nevaeh I know how you feel I mean it may seem Rita was being hard on you but she is really worried about you.  
**Zac: **she's right Nevaeh we were all looking for you we want to take you back and let her explain if You'll let us.

**Rita's Grotto **

**Rita** :

It was 11 before I heard anything inside the house besides my self. It was then that I heard Nevaeh " Rita " At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me yet there she was. " Nevaeh oh my goodness I'm so happy you are okay.'' I took her into a hug for a few minutes and explained how sorry I was for getting upset with you I was just really worried when I found out that you weren't where you were supposed to be." She looked at me and as I spoke to her I could feel myself tear up to. " This is just hard you know; and I know you think I hate you right now but in reality I love you and I don't want anything to ever happen to you." At this point I was crying and she was too I couldn't finish but it didn't matter because she immediately just hugged me and said " I love you too ." And that's when I knew everything seemed to be better than it was before.


	9. Secret

**Hey guys sorry its been awhile I've been really busy its finals time and this might be the last chapter until I get out of school for the summer.**

**Nevaeh pov:**

School what a waste of 7 hours and five days of your life its like a prison where all you do is work. I was on my way to to the library for more research so I didn't have to do anything later. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jayden he was also in there, I decided to go over and work at the table with him. As I sat down he smiled at me with that sideways grin he had, Those eyes they looked better up close they were really blue like the ocean. And his blonde hair makes him look like one of those models in those magazines Evie sometimes shows me. His project was about things in the ocean and he mentioned to me that David has been setting up underwater cameras so he could gather information by tracking the monitors. " Do you think you will find anything worth writing your research paper on? He shrugged and then said '' David says I should should find loads of things that sre probably not in the states.'' We continued to work silently until it was time to leave.

As soon as I got into the grotto I immiedtly swam out to Mako to tell the girls. It took me awhile because I had to make sure to avoid any cameras it didn't take me long when I found them they were in almost plain sight. " Sirena… its David he has put up cameras throughout the mako water to find new species and unless Ondina has a stunt idea I suggest we hurry I doubt I did much good by coming past the cameras on the way here." Sirena looked at me then said " if we hurry we can catch Mimmi and Ondina and tell them what is going on before something happens. " we immiedately torpedoed towards the café careful that when we surfaced no one saw us. It was as we entered did we see everyone crowded around the screen.

**Zac pov**

"Are you sure you can afford all this it looks rather espensive." He then went on to explain to us that if he got a picture it would be worth millions. I looked behind me in time to see Nevaeh and Sirena appear. As soon as the café got busy Evie and I got a table outside with the others and we heard from Nevaeh where the exact location of those cameras were. 

**Nevaeh**

I knew that the only way I could probably get all this filming mess to stop was to convince somebody to act like s mermaid 


	10. Visions

**Okay so I know I skipped an episode but request I am going to write this chapter.**

I had heard from Sirena that Mimmi had lost her moon ring somewhere while trying to make seafood bigger for David. Which even to me I thought was a stupid idea apparently at the café Davids brother found them in the cool room and he thought they were trying to switch his orders around. I brought Sirena into the kitchen and that's when we saw that Rita's fish order came in.

**Sirena pov**

I knew what Nevaeh was thinking maybe her ring had fallen into the order. We immiedatly went through the order but we found nothing .

**Zac/ Nevaeh :**

All of a sudden I remember having to sit down and I saw Mimmi she was in a place where she was seated around place filled with boxes. She was being questioned about why she was in there I could tell she was scared. And then it went back to normal.

**Sirena pov: **

I saw Nevaeh suddenly tense up and sit down I didn't think it was normal and thankfully Rita had just came in. " Rita it is Nevaeh we were looking for something and she suddenly sit down and freeze she isn't talking to me."

**Nevaeh pov:**

**i **sat up slowly I had never blacked out from a vision before, only since I came here have they been getting stronger. When I looked around I saw Sirena and Rita they were around me and trying to get me to stand up. " I have to go " And then I ran out.

**Zac pov:**

I knew where the fishing industry business was and knew that if I didn't get there soon Mimmi would be in more trouble. " Nevaeh" I saw her sneak in so I knew she was fine but I had to help with by stalling the car.

**Mimmi pov:**

I saw Nevaeh and Zac I explained to them that my ring was in the box on the left side. " Nevaeh how did you and Zac find me?" As soon as we were safe and away she said " I had a vision and they've only been getting stronger to the point where they've made me pass out.

**Nevaeh pov:**

I knew that Mimmi was still curious but I didn't want to say anything more unless it went away. Zac walked us home before heading on to see Evie by that point it was rather late. I decided to go for a swim to clear my head it was rather odd how these visions only occur more so now than they did before.

**Rita's grotto:**

**Mimmi: ** I saw Nevaeh leave from the moon pool and decided to go on ahead back to the Mako.

**Sirena pov:**

" I saw her leave for a swim earlier so she should be back soon I wouldn't worry about her too much it probably was nothing." Rita was worried she always was exspecially when it came to Nevaeh I knew she wanted to know what had happened but even I didn't know. What ever it was had something to do with Zac and Mimmi.

**Mimmi pov: **

I decided to go ask Rita about my visions to see what they meant. I picked up posideon and and went to my room. He liked sleeping with me he would curl up at the foot of my bed while I got ready as Rita turned down my bed for me. Tonight however as I came out from the bathroom she wasn't there. I decided to just finish some reading and I would ask her when she came in.

**Rita pov:**

I had heard Nevaeh go into her room so i waited a few minutes before I went in there. She had just opened her book before she closed it again. " I want to talk to you about what happened earlier today" I grabbed her hair brush and started to detangle her hair . " Actually I wanted to talk to you as well… its about these visions ive been having they usually occur when Zac or Mimmi are in trouble and they seem to occur more and more now but they never made me black out before." As I was doing her hair she continued on I knew that Mimmi and Zac were connected somehow but when it came to Nevaeh … I just didn't know " Nevaeh when did these visions start?" I had finished by this point and she laid herself down and said " Only since I arrived." She looked back at me and I continued " You should've told me this." I turned the comforter down and watched her get in. " I thought I could handle it and it would go away but it hasn't ." " Why does this only happen to me and not anyone else…" I didn't know how to respond her without saying that she wasn't alone. Mimmi had already spoken to me earlier about her visions with Zac . " I don't know but hopefully we'll find out soon."


	11. Reunion

**Hi everyone so I am having second thoughts on this story and I may not continue it because it is becoming very hard to think of things to write about so if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas you could leave a review or pm me.**

It was after the night that I talked to Rita that I met up with Mimmi she and I talked about our visions trying to figure out how they were connected somehow. That was when Mimmi thought about Zac "Do you think our visions are connected or something I mean…never mind" We were walking towards the beach and I was like "I don't know what to think maybe."

**Mimmi :**

I suddenly just stopped I saw Zac and the Chamber I didn't know what would happen if we were to go back tonight. I saw him standing under the full moon it was like he was taking in the energy.

**Ondina  
**"Are you listening Mimmi ...Sirena explain it to them they obviously need to get out of the sun it keeps making them freeze up.**" **

Sirena continued to explain to Mimmi about how we needed to get Evie into the moon pool and to help her push through the moon spell. I didn't think it would be a good idea considering she wouldn't be a mermaid long but I was out voted.

**Café **

**Zac pov**

I had just arrived inside when I overheard Sirena and Mimmi talking to Evie "You would be able to control the moon spell if you do this not the other way around. She agreed and as soon as they walked off satisfied I turned to Evie "And before you say anything I've got it covered.

I was on my way out when I was stopped by Mimmi "You saw something didn't you in your vision?" I knew I wasn't crazy the connection has been getting stronger each day."

I didn't want to lead her on so I just walked out.

**Outside the café **

Cam and I were talking about the full moon when Zac came up and sat beside us. "Zac are you okay you look as if you haven't slept in a while." He looked from Cam to me and said "I haven't I had really intense dreams last night.

Before I could hear anymore Mimi called me to leave I said goodbye to them before joining her. "Mimmi what do you think is in the chamber anyway?" She looked at me before walking "I don't know I've been thinking … With his connection towards Mako there is a possibility that whatever lies within the chamber wasn't meant for good."

Secretly I wanted to have things go both ways tonight I want Zac to open it to see what is there, but I don't want anything bad to happen to any of us and especially after what happened to me last time. I couldn't choose a side hopefully I won't have to.

**Grotto**

**Mimmi pov**

I had just come in from the Moon Pool when I saw Rita and I thought to myself she may know something.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Rita led me down  
Of course. "These visions that I've been sharing with Zac I had another one this morning." Like Nevaeh's hers had started the day I arrived but the ones we have are not always the same."

As Rita explained how she thought this wasn't a gift that's when Ondina and Neveah burst in.

**Nevaeh pov**

"Mimmi we have to leave now" I rushed up to her and she stood up "Why?"

"Zac and Erik are on their way to Mako that's why" Ondina said

"If we don't stop them they will open the chamber and…

"What chamber?" I thought for a moment I knew the older girls must've known her.

**No one's pov**

"Verida" What are you doing here? "From the sounds of things, I arrived just in time

I told you, you had until the next full moon to sort things out." She didn't seem too happy about hearing what happened.

"Things have got a little out of hand."

"So it appears and who is she?" Verida pointed to Nevaeh

**Nevaeh pov**

I knew she was wondering where I came from but before I could respond she was like "it doesn't matter take me to the chamber now we have got to stop him." Apparently that was all that Rita needed to hear because she went after them.

**Merman Chamber**

"Move your hand away now!" "This is Veridia, and she is head of the mermaid council.** "** Why are you helping him? This is the only way, Ondina.

We need to know what this place is.

Zac is the only one who can control it.

I won't tell you again.

**Nevaeh pov**

The moon spell was almost done I could feel it since I wasn't fully immune it still had a slight effect but I could control it. At this point I had made to Mako and that's when I took off running I remembered where the chamber was from the last time I was here. I wasn't as fast at swimming as everyone else so I was a bit behind but I made it.

I could hear them arguing about him I had to help that's when I did the unthinkable twice after Rita told Mimmi and Zac about their relation. My plan was to stop Verida by inching over to the circle slowly. I broke through into Zac's thoughts to tell him my plan he signaled that it was okay for me to try. That's when Mimmi broke into our thoughts while I was slowly getting closer. "Be careful we'll come find you afterwards." I looked at her and she looked back the last thing I remember seeing was Mimmi going forward to help protect Zac.

**What seemed to be a long time later?**

I was being shaken awake it was Mimmi I could tell by her voice. "Mimmi where am I?" I slowly sat up I could hear water but it wasn't the moon pool she hugged me just to make sure I was ok. "It doesn't matter everyone has been looking for you." I stood up and we started walking and I asked "What happened to Verida did she leave?" Mimmi for the first time smiled that night... "Yes but not before being threatened by Rita because Verida wanted you to come back with her to have proper mermaid schooling."

**Zac pov**

I was in my room going through the events of the day Nevaeh saved my life , It turned out I was adopted, and I had a sister.


	12. Life as we know it

**Nevaeh pov: ** I couldn't believe what I was hearing as soon as I got into my bed Mimmi and Rita came in and explaned what had happened during my absence in the chamber. Zac and Mimmi were my siblings I didn't really want to believe it. Apparently Zac had already played the I don't want anything to do with you anymore card on the both of us. I knew Mimmi was excited about having siblings believing she had been an only child all her life but me I didn't feel happy … I was confused. I didn't want to shut Mimmi out but I had to ask questions and figure out the answers.

I got up and and just ignored the rest of what was said looking out towards the ocean I started to wonder what was going to happen to me. I knew I had hurt Mimmi as she had went out but I couldn't help feeling hurt as well. I could feel myself starting to cry I saw it from the reflection in the window.

" Rita why now why didn't anyone tell me this before?" I didn't know what to do I had to find out something …I knew it was hard for her to explain everything to me but didn't I have a right to know?

**Rita pov:**

She came back over and got herself back to where she was earlier before I began to explain. " I didn't want to tell you until I was sure of everything but now I am. It all makes sense now with your visions and you just turning up here and suddenly having connections to Mimmi and Zac." She started to look at me again so I knew I was getting through to her " I want you to talk with Mimmi though you two neeed to talk this out as well."

**Beach Zac pov:**

I'm not who I thought I was my parents were never really my parents, I have never been a full human, and I don't even know who I am.

Evie had already come by to talk with me and Mimmi well I tried not talking to her, And Neveah I haven't seen her since the full moon. I shouldn't be avoiding them since they are supposed to be like my sisters but I cant be around them until I can accept who I am.

**Mimmi and Nevaeh moon pool**

It was just the two of us here Ondina and Sirena were with Evie they were trying to get Zac to talk but they weren't having any luck.

**Mimmi**

" I am happy you wanted to speak to me I really didn't know anything about what the prophecy stated…"

**Nevaeh **

" i know Rita explained it all to me and I'm sorry about how I treated you too" Once that was said we both seemed to feel this rush to forgive eachother and its what we did.

**Sirena :**

I originally came up to the café to get a smoothie but I decided to help Carly when I heard about the café s anniversary. I went back into the cool room where she showed me the ice cream cake it was beautiful and I had to admit carly did pretty good.

**Noone pov**

Mimmi and Nevaeh were In the moon pool when they both suddenly had visions it was Zac he was really mad at those lifegaurds who were talking bad about him and Cam. They immiedatley swam towards the marina where they found Zac and Evie he was using his powers to get their veichle into the water .

**Nevaeh pov**

Mimmi and I arrived just in time Evie was trying to convince him to stop but nothing was working until I came up. " Zac stop this ; this isn't you can't you see that Mimmi and I are hurting too." I got into his face and was like " At least your parents love you and they want to explain things to you I don't think any one is able to explain much to any of us but couldn't we try together."

**Mimmi pov**

"Until now, I never had any family at all."

You have a mother and a father who love you very much.

So, how dare you feel so sorry for yourself.

You have no idea how lucky you are! Go, go, go! Zac, you need answers.

Talk to your parents." He seemed to calm down by this point and the boys got the buggy out before they let it hit the water. Evie took Zac home and Mimmi and I headed towards the café just in time to see Cam bring in the cake that was a replacement and this time we made sure this one stayed in the cool room.

**Zac pov**

I had talked to my parents they explained what they could to me and I realized that Mimmi and Nevaeh were right and that they still love me and always will.

I had went back for the anniversary party at the café where we surprised David with the cake it was a great party and even Nevaeh and Mimmi were there and I apologized to them for the way I had acted.

Later on we were going back to Rita's when I asked " Why do you think we were all separated?"

**Mimmi pov**

We were just entering the house when I said " Rita might know she seemed to figure out our relation."

**Nevaeh pov**

I followed them down the hallway and continued until we were on the terrace. We took the seats available infront of her " Rita we were wondering if you could tell us why we were separated?"

**Rita pov**

I had stopped working when they had come in and sat infront of me I could tell all the heated arguments were solved and they looked happy to be together. However I knew when I told their relation to them the other night I knew they were going to have questions.

" I honestly don't know but with everything that had happened back then she knew it was the right thing to do Zac you were put with the Blakleys for a reason. " Mimmi and Zac looked to eachother then to Nevaeh and then back at me. " Nevaeh I really don't know what to say to you about your mother except she was a sensational mermaid who had powers even I couldn't get I strove to be just like her."

**No one pov**

In Zac's mind he still wanted to figure out what the chamber concealed but at the moment it didn't matter he was content.


	13. The Water Expereince

**Hey everybody Im back for now and I am sorry for the delay … I have been without internet for weeks so I haven't been able to post anything.**

**Nevaeh : **I was sitting in the kitchen reading Six Impossible Things the main character is this fourteen year old named Dan who is facing some pretty challenging things. It isn't something I would usually read but Jayden had insisted that I should read it. It was a Friday morning and I didn't have to be at school for another hour or so. Mimmi had announced earlier that she and Sirena were heading to Evie's to see how much she could control with using moon pool water. i really didn't think it was a good idea to take it out of the moon pool but Mimmi said nothing would go wrong…

**Evie's house **

**Evie :**

_I was trying to keep the shape of water as well as levitate it… and its actually pretty easy until Mimmi and Sirena added the Moon Pool water and well… _

_The sun was starting to become visible above the tree line I had to hurry if I were going to master this before school. "I think I've got it."I shouted out I could somewhat keep it together and above the ground It was afterall easy to control._

"Okay Now we will add the water from the moon pool if you think you need help just tell us." Mimmi released it and soon it became harder to control but I didn't say anything because I was determined to get this right. _ And that s when Cam showed up_

**Cam :\**

_I had only just arrived when I saw the girls out in the open doing what I thought was levitating water. " _Hey what exactly do you think your doing don't you all realize people can see you if they look the right way." _ Immediately I felt a rush of an unknown force as I was pushed to the ground and water soaking me._

**Back at Rita's**

**Ondina**:

_I had noticed earlier that Mimmi and Sirena weren't in the moon pool when I awoke so I swam over to Rita's to see if they were here._

I had just walked in the kitchen where I found Neveah she was just about to leave but not before I had my answers… " Nevaeh wait … I was just wondering if you had seen Mimmi or Sirena this morning?" That's when she gave me this surprised look … and then tried walking faster again. "Nevaeh tell me what you know immediately!

**Nevaeh:**

_I just couldn't get away fast enough Ondina wasn't one to mess with everybody knew that but apparently I guess she wasn't supposed to know… Remember she pulls pranks on everybody so she knew things I didn't know yet exspecially when it came to spells._

_Next thing I knew my tail came from underneath me and I was on the floor. _" Fine they went to Evie's to teach her how to control the moon pool water they left almost an hour ago." Ondina came over and started drying my tail before saying " They don't realize what bad things could happen if some one were to absorb it ."

Absorb what? We both looked around Rita was standing in the hallway with her computer in hand… By this point I had gotten back to my feet and Ondina gave my stuff back to me . We couldn't tell her what we did who knows how much trouble it could cause.

"Oh nothing …Ondina was just reading a portion from the book Jayden lent to me…"Quickly bringing the Six Impoosible things back out to show her. She seemed to believe us and went to continue getting her things ready for school " Ondina what do you mean … what could happen? But before she could say anything Rita came back and I was like " They said to tell you that they were heading down to the café once they were done." And then I walked out the front door where Rita was waiting since the incident earlier in the year when I came to the highschool instead she walks me to my school before she heads off to where Suncoast High. As we started walking I began to look around I didn't seem to understand what Ondina meant by bad things could happen nothing seemed out of place and the weather was fine.

I thought I was off the hook until… " So do I really want to know what happened?" I looked at her and looked around just to be sure no one else was around us. " Um well do you happen to know if moon pool water can affect anything once it is out of the moon pool?" I explained what I knew to her stopping when I saw Jayden waving from the distance… We stopped so I could put the rest of my books away in my bag and continued the conversation for as long as we could. She looked at me as she was talking and said " It is obvious Sirena and Mimmi didn't tell Ondina. Even I could figure that but I really don't know about when it comes to the Moon Pool you know that exspecially since its at Mako. I'm sure though if it is something they will figure it out eventually." I nodded then taking Jaydens book from Rita before walking off.

Whatever it was though probably was serious.

**Café :**

**Sirena and Mimmi:**

_We had just finished our juices when we noticed Ondina sit at the table … she was fuming with anger it was easy to tell she found out what happened._

**Ondina:**

"Moon pool water are you two brainless I had to force Nevaeh to tell me where you were this morning and she tried to run out on me." Mimmi then turned to look at me " Well if you must know something did happen but it wasn't anyones fault…" Sirena and Mimmi explained it to me how Cam touvhed the bubble and how the water went immiedaly into his skin.

**Zac:**

I saw Cam walk over to the drinking fountain then quickly backing away which seemed to be rather odd. "Hey mate what's going on" He looks to me and was like "s Its been weird ever since I left Evie's this morning but come I'll show you ." We went into an unused classroom where there he showed me … " POWERS what did you do ?"

He shrugged and continued explaining.

**Nevaeh:**

I was just saying goodbye to Jayden as I started for home I had a lot on my mind I mean I got a text from Zac that apparently Cam now had powers yet he doesn't seem to get a tail and then I heard he was trying out for the Swim team … could this get any worse.


	14. The Water Expereince Part 2

**Sorry for the delay everyone I have been busy with school I passed three out four classes . Spanish is a killer however I need it to get into a University. I just have to get what I need to say down, thankyou ClockWiseWiss for helping come up with some of this. Again I do not own Mako Mermaids…**

** Science class**

**Nevaeh pov:**

It was hot really hot not surprising though Australia is always like this except when it is Winter and it is maybe 60 ish degrees outside. But back to reality today was like the hottest day of the year … and the AC went out so the classroom windows were open. It was my last class of the day and we were supposed to be working in labs today. Jayden and I were partnered together for the assignment so we got the ingredients for the experiment and laid them out on the table. "Why don't you get the water Nevaeh and I will handle the baking soda and vinegar.

**After class:**

_**Nevaeh pov:**_

You won't believe how close I was to revealing the secret to everyone in my class not only did skin get wet when someone splashed there ingredients on me but then I had to run to the girls lavatory just so I wasn't seen. It took a few minutes for my tail to dry by that point the school bell had already dismissed everyone I was scared though it was really close. I had just grabbed my stuff when I saw Jayden waiting for me with Marissa she is also in our science class she is very smart.

We were walking home when all of a sudden Jayden stopped suddenly and turned to us and was like "Do you believe that mermaids are real?" I looked at him and so did Marissa both for different reasons but I didn't have a chance to answer because suddenly the sprinklers in the yard we were standing in front of came on. I started running to the nearest jetty quickly transforming into my mermaid form in midair.

**Mimmi pov:**

I had just left the café with Zac when we spotted Nevaeh being sprayed and then quickly running towards the docks. That was when Zac had the genius idea to try and stop her friends so I could quickly follow her. The last thing I heard was "Where is she? "I had just made back to the grotto when I ran into Sirena where I quickly in a matter of seconds explained the events that happened. She showed me to her room where I found her sitting on the window seat. She had been crying obviously and the tears were just starting to show again. I tried what I could to get her to talk to me but she just pushed me away so I went out. Instead I went and found Zac at the café with Evie they looked at me as I came in and I just shook my head towards them and sat down.

**No one pov:**

In the ocean Nevaeh decided a swim would help her process the events of the day. She was pretty sure that both Jayden and Alexia knew and she really wanted to see them so she swam near the café and first went towards Alexia's.

**Nevaeh:**

I didn't really know what to think even I knew that exposing yourself to humans was and still is very dangerous. I knew that somehow Marissa knew already I mean she always put herself to where if anything had ever happened I would be out of harm's way. I was almost to Marissa's when she came around the corner where we both stopped suddenly … I could tell she was looking me over making sure that everything with me went okay. I nodded it was and then suddenly it was normal for the most part. "When did you find out?'' We were walking along in the sand at the beach looking towards everyone having fun at this point I spotted Cam and waved. She responded with "You have to remember I am a year older than you and I take biology all I had to do was take a sample of your DNA and study it until I got the results right I mean it makes sense. By this point we were back at my house I had already opened the door "Do you think Jayden will keep our secret?" Marissa looked around then said "if you want I will speak to him for you." I thought about it but I had already decided I was tomorrow. I said my goodbye and then continued on inside.

"Rita I'm home." I saw her come from the mermaid room as I had topped the staircase. It was almost dark by this point and I knew I should've taken my phone but since when do I ever remember? As always after I finished my homework I got ready for bed I was texting Marissa when Rita came in. "I heard about what happened today did anybody else see you other than Jayden.'' She came around with my hairbrush and started brushing through it. "Only Marissa but she's cool and really smart she figured it out before I told her. Of course she doesn't know about anyone else." By this point my hair was done and I got settled into bed. "Do you think Jayden will speak to me now that he knows that I am a mermaid?'' I looked at Rita and I could tell she was worried exposing one of us would expose us all.

_**Hey everyone I am sorry I have to leave off here but I can't let you read everything just yet.**_


	15. Reveal

**Sorry for the delay everyone I have been busy with school I passed three out four classes . Spanish is a killer however I need it to get into a University. I just have to get what I need to say down, thankyou ClockWiseWiss for helping come up with some of this. Again I do not own Mako Mermaids…**

** Science class**

**Nevaeh pov:**

It was hot really hot not surprising though Australia is always like this except when it is Winter and it is maybe 60 ish degrees outside. But back to reality today was like the hottest day of the year … and the AC went out so the classroom windows were open. It was my last class of the day and we were supposed to be working in labs today. Jayden and I were partnered together for the assignment so we got the ingredients for the experiment and laid them out on the table. "Why don't you get the water Nevaeh and I will handle the baking soda and vinegar.

**After class:**

_**Nevaeh pov:**_

You won't believe how close I was to revealing the secret to everyone in my class not only did skin get wet when someone splashed there ingredients on me but then I had to run to the girls lavatory just so I wasn't seen. It took a few minutes for my tail to dry by that point the school bell had already dismissed everyone I was scared though it was really close. I had just grabbed my stuff when I saw Jayden waiting for me with Marissa she is also in our science class she is very smart.

We were walking home when all of a sudden Jayden stopped suddenly and turned to us and was like "Do you believe that mermaids are real?" I looked at him and so did Marissa both for different reasons but I didn't have a chance to answer because suddenly the sprinklers in the yard we were standing in front of came on. I started running to the nearest jetty quickly transforming into my mermaid form in midair.

**Mimmi pov:**

I had just left the café with Zac when we spotted Nevaeh being sprayed and then quickly running towards the docks. That was when Zac had the genius idea to try and stop her friends so I could quickly follow her. The last thing I heard was "Where is she? "I had just made back to the grotto when I ran into Sirena where I quickly in a matter of seconds explained the events that happened. She showed me to her room where I found her sitting on the window seat. She had been crying obviously and the tears were just starting to show again. I tried what I could to get her to talk to me but she just pushed me away so I went out. Instead I went and found Zac at the café with Evie they looked at me as I came in and I just shook my head towards them and sat down.

**No one pov:**

In the ocean Nevaeh decided a swim would help her process the events of the day. She was pretty sure that both Jayden and Alexia knew and she really wanted to see them so she swam near the café and first went towards Alexia's.

**Nevaeh:**

I didn't really know what to think even I knew that exposing yourself to humans was and still is very dangerous. I knew that somehow Marissa knew already I mean she always put herself to where if anything had ever happened I would be out of harm's way. I was almost to Marissa's when she came around the corner where we both stopped suddenly … I could tell she was looking me over making sure that everything with me went okay. I nodded it was and then suddenly it was normal for the most part. "When did you find out?'' We were walking along in the sand at the beach looking towards everyone having fun at this point I spotted Cam and waved. She responded with "You have to remember I am a year older than you and I take biology all I had to do was take a sample of your DNA and study it until I got the results right I mean it makes sense. By this point we were back at my house I had already opened the door "Do you think Jayden will keep our secret?" Marissa looked around then said "if you want I will speak to him for you." I thought about it but I had already decided I was tomorrow. I said my goodbye and then continued on inside.

"Rita I'm home." I saw her come from the mermaid room as I had topped the staircase. It was almost dark by this point and I knew I should've taken my phone but since when do I ever remember? As always after I finished my homework I got ready for bed I was texting Marissa when Rita came in. "I heard about what happened today did anybody else see you other than Jayden.'' She came around with my hairbrush and started brushing through it. "Only Marissa but she's cool and really smart she figured it out before I told her. Of course she doesn't know about anyone else." By this point my hair was done and I got settled into bed. "Do you think Jayden will speak to me now that he knows that I am a mermaid?'' I looked at Rita and I could tell she was worried exposing one of us would expose us all.

_**Hey everyone I am sorry I have to leave off here but I can't let you read everything just yet.**_


	16. Learning to say Goodbye

**Hey everyone I'm back I know it has been so long but I have had writer's block and I am still not sure how this chapter will turn out it may not be good or it might be the best. Over the last few weeks you may have heard about ClockWiseWiss death even though I didn't know her personally we still corresponded and helped me with the last chapter of my story. It feels weird not having her around to leave reviews and ask updates on my story, it also feels like a part of me has died too but it isn't because of Vanessa's death however that is a part of it. Over the last few months I have felt the need to update my story but without an idea for another chapter the story is on pause it is like a movie always stuck where you left off. I really love writing this story but I feel that I disappoint you guys with each chapter I write. I will say that there are times that I forget to check the grammar and will catch myself reading past chapters online and seeing the mistakes later. Anyway I am not sure when the next update will be or if there will even be another one… until then just keep leaving your reviews and remember Vanessa's character Marissa. Again I do not own Mako Mermaids.**

**Vanessa this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Neveah pov**

I couldn't sleep something was wrong I could feel it…Marissa said I should talk to Jayden about what happened today. I propped myself in the position to see my clock better it was only a quarter after midnight and even though I knew he would be asleep I took the chance and I called him. Okay I called twice but only because the first time he didn't answer. "Jayden it's Nevaeh can we talk about what happened today?" He was Quiet for a while but finally he responded… "Meet me out front in five minutes." I put my phone down and went towards the door I have never snuck out before but Jayden had said it was easy all you have to do is don't get caught. I looked into the hallway Rita's door was open but the light was out so I walked slowly past it just so I wouldn't wake her. 2I was caught… "Nevaeh do I want to know why you are trying to go out the house at this time and you're not asleep?'' She was up I can't believe it and to top it all off she was never asleep I knew I couldn't just lie to her it just wasn't that simple. "Okay so I couldn't sleep and so I called Jayden we have to talk about what happened and he said he would talk outside the house and he is already here. Life can't go back to before Rita you know that I have to know he can be trusted." She stopped me after that "Alright go but don't be too long and next time try and wait until morning" I started walking off when I had a sudden thought "Wait why are you still up?" She smiled and was pointed to her computer "I had some work to finish up… Unlike some people I try to get most of what I can done now rather than doing everything later." I knew she was referring to me so I hurried on out the door before she could stop me again.

"Jayden where are you?'' I looked around until I saw him come from behind the rose bush and he said "I hid just so nobody would catch me." I didn't bother to tell him the fact that I did get caught so I just came out with it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you it is just I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about me being a mermaid.'' I stopped just to make sure he was still listening before continuing on "Look you must keep this a secret from everybody even your parents no one can know something bad will happen to me and scientist could come and take me and run tests.

**Ten Minutes later**

"Do you understand what I am telling you Jayden can I trust you to keep this information to yourself and only yourself?" He nodded I could tell he wanted to say something but I stopped him "I have to go now I'm sorry." I went back into the house and saw that this time no one was awake so I went back into my room and laid back down but still after what happened with Jayden something still didn't feel right and then I saw the vision… "It was Marissa but something was wrong I could see she was in an ambulance and somebody saying "Were losing her" and seeing her heart rate drop and the injuries on her body. Then it stopped and the next thing I knew Rita was there trying to get me to calm down. She kept telling me that whatever it was it must've been a dream but I knew it wasn't. "No it wasn't a dream it was another one of those visions and I wished I hadn't seen it …" I had started crying again when I told her it was a vision she told me to tell her what it was "I saw Marissa there was blood all over her she was in an ambulance and there were paramedics who kept saying they were losing her and then… I don't know it stopped."

**Time jump A few days later **

_I was standing next to the window watching nothing in particular yes my eyes were probably still red and face puffy from crying. I was wearing a black dress only because Rita said that was what land people wore to funerals. Black was Marissa's favorite color actually so I feel weird about wearing it; the funeral was early this morning and there were a lot of people there and I could tell they were around her age. Jayden came too and he tried to speak to me afterwards but I just ignored him; people keep asking me how I am doing but I honestly don't know how I feel. I mean how would you feel if your best friend was dead? I mean I know I wasn't here to really no her and be there for her accomplishments in life but I was still a part of her life and it really affects me. I am never going to see her again or here her joke about how smart she was and see the Science center she was wanting to start. Nobody will tell me what really happened and how she died just that it was an accident and no one could prevent it. _

_I looked towards the sky and said "We might be apart but I hope you'll always know you'll be with me wherever I go" and then I dried up my eyes and decided I have to move on she would want that for me._

**So again I am sorry how long the update took it actually was pretty hard to write this because it is still hard to believe I won't here from her again. But she will be remembered in spirit.**


	17. Somebody Please Help Me!

**Okay I must warn you all that this chapter is not real and I don't plan to carry this out for maybe a chapter or two it depends on how I feel on the story line. Ii do not own Mako Mermaids**

**The bathroom **

**Nevaeh pov**

It had been only a few weeks since the funeral, but all the unbearable pain and agony made those weeks feel like years. Things have really changed around here since the funeral. It feels like Ondina and Mimmi have not spoken to each other only because Ondina wants to stay on land with Erik but she isn't quite certain about her decision yet. Zac and Erik seemed to have teamed up again and are trying to open up the chamber while Sirena and David and Evie are still working at the café. I haven't really spoken to anyone, although I just hear bits and pieces of random conversation. when I do occasionally socialize though, I make everything seem like nothing in life has changed. But it has…

I'm holding the razor in my hands twirling it throughout my fingers just thinking on about if I really should be doing what I am about to do… again. Thank god there are spells to cover up what I have been doing to myself recently. It is the only way to help temporarily relieve all the stress that has been just pounding away at every last essence of life that I have left, but I can NOT every let anyone find out. I am so confused right now and I just don't know what else is left to do. I haven't been to Mako in weeks; Actually I haven't come in contact with water (except for baths) since Marissa died because the magic I use to cover up the scars won't stay on once I come in contact with water. Well, I guess here goes nothing. I double check the room to make sure the door is locked and then, I put the razor to my wrist.

**Grotto early evening**

**Nevaeh **

After the spell had been casted upon me, I decided to get dressed. After rummaging through my closet, I put on a comfy, light sweater, my favorite cut off shorts and my nude flats since it was a bit chilly outside. Then, I started towards the café where Sirena was supposed to be singing with David tonight. I was going to skip out because I really just wanted to sleep, but I had already promised Sirena that I would show up plus Zac and Mimmi were going to be there. Once I arrived, I ordered a glass of my favorite juice aka orange and sat in between Zac and Mimmi. The show had been going on for like five minutes before I was actually able to sit down, but I really didn't mind considering the fact that I was more concentrated on not getting noticed. The show was finishing up as I had saw Jayden come from the counter with a smoothie and sit down at our table. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk. you know... about Marissa?" I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone really so I just left and went outside. He followed me. I knew he would do it because that is just how he is. He just keeps nagging and nagging and nagging at you until you finally give him answers, and then he turns around and questions why you answered what you did. I stared out into the ocean. The reflection of the moon made me look towards the sky. "Please don't go… You haven't spoken to me in weeks, and you avoid me in school. Nevaeh you have to understand that you aren't the only one who lost a friend; Others have been suffering just like you." He started to touch my hand but I pushed him away. Then I realize that I've been pushing everyone away. I just start to run towards the ocean with tears streaming down my face. I didn't care what happened. All I knew is that the stress was killing me and I knew I just had just clear my head. As soon as I felt the water touch the recent wounds I felt the stinging of the salt but I kept swimming. I kept on and on and on until I could barely see the shore. Then, I turn around and suddenly realized something. Where was Jayden?

**Mimmi**

_I had seen Nevaeh go out the door with Jayden and I was hoping he could get her to talk, but he just came back a few minutes later and shook his head." I should've swam after her, but by the time I realized what she was doing, she was too far out in the ocean for me to catch up." The rest of us knew she hadn't been swimming for a while, so we just figured that it was part of her becoming her old self again and didn't think much of it._

**The next morning**

**Nevaeh**

I swam back towards the grotto hoping to God that nobody noticed I was gone last night. I surfaced slowly looking around before attempting to dry my tail and then crept up the stairs into the mermaid room where I was greeted by Poseidon. He seemed so content before I started petting him because then he ran out on me I had then decided that I should change clothes before anyone noticed and of course I reapplied the spell. I saw my phone on the night stand when I entered my room but decided to ignore it fearing it would be Jayden. I mean I would like to talk to him but what do you talk about after someone dies? I've never known someone to just disappear like that you know how talk to a person one day then there dead the next. I guess it is normal but just how do people deal with it I know what I am doing is wrong but it helps me. I had just come out into the kitchen where I saw a glass of juice I walked close to it and started randomly levitating it and still something had to distract me. Poseidon that crazy cat ran in and made me lose my concentration and the next thing I knew I was soaking wet and laying in a puddle on the kitchen floor.

**Rita pov**

I was working on my computer and I had seen Poseidon come in to greet me and I was going to pet him but he just ran from me which usually means he wanted me to see something. So I grabbed my computer and came inside just in time to see Nevaeh fall to the ground and get covered with juice. I walked in and put the computer down and helped dry her tail "Are you okay?"?

**Nevaeh **

I was standing next to her looking into the mirror when I realized I didn't have a concealment charm on me anymore but by that point it was too late. "What did you do to your arms this wasn't here a few days ago." She was referring to the cuts on my arms I had thought briefly on what would happen if I was caught but I never really planned on it. "Please tell me you didn't…" And then I started crying it was all I could do she then brought me into my room and shut the door behind her by this point I had gone over to the window seat and she came and sat beside me I looked away from her and started looking out the window. I could feel her eyes studying me and looking me over just like she did the first time we met she seems to that periodically however today there's no way I can get out of it. "look I already know what you're going to say and I am sorry but I just can't do this right now." I started to get up and walk out when she stopped me. "Nevaeh you can't just do this to yourself please talk to me we know you've been hurting and we understand but you can't just do this what if I wasn't the one to find you if they were to run tests on you they would find that you weren't human." Rita was concerned as always but this time I knew this was like a life or death situation and you can't just act like those didn't happen. "I was taking precautions I knew not to let anyone see me…" "it doesn't matter even if you weren't can't you see how dangerous this is and I know you know that this isn't healthy." I had finally calmed down enough to sit through the rest of what she was saying she had recommended that I should keep a journal that way I wouldn't pent my feelings inside and continue to seclude myself away from everyone. She then started to heal my arms before continuing saying "Now that this is out do you want to learn anymore spells before the day is over?" I smiled "Can we practice the conjuring of the storms one just until I get it?!"

_**Hey everyone I just want to say thank you for reading this and I hope to write the next chapter soon! **_

_**Leave reviews!**_


	18. Blizzard part 1

**Okay sorry for putting this off but somebody that I went to school with died recently and I just started my first job as well. And I have to finish my senior portfolio before May because that is Graduation month.**

**Again I don't own Mako mermaids.**

**Rita's pov**

It was late and I just couldn't sleep… well after what had happened today how could I? Out of all people I never thought she would be the one to do this I still can't believe it but it's plainly there. I decided to open the window hearing the ocean always calmed me after I left the pod I just needed to think this through it was obvious she was hiding this from everyone not even Zac and Mimmi knew well they know now.

Awhile later

**Nevaeh pov**

I was restless I can admit it I couldn't sleep it was like I wanted to but my body wouldn't allow me. The clock on the side table read 3:45 I groaned and sat up moved what hair was left in front of my face and just sat there a minute waiting till my eyesight adjusted with my surroundings before getting up. I guess the reason I wasn't able to sleep was because I was ready to talk and I knew until I did that nothing would get accomplished. I could see Rita's door was open so I just went on in there. I know she heard me come in because she could see my reflection in the window as she was closing it. She motioned for me to sit beside her on the bed and lifted the covers for me to get in.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She turned off the lamp on the bedside table before getting comfortable. I put the extra pillow on the side of me that way I wouldn't fall off the bed before getting comfortable myself. "No I haven't been able to sleep at all tonight … I keep thinking about everything that happened today among other things." " Everything has changed now you know I mean ever since the accident happened with Marissa I don't know i felt like people had moved on and I tried to but I just couldn't it isn't that easy… I had read online about the risks and the dangers of cutting but it seemed to be the only way because I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems." She started stroking my hair I knew what she was trying to do and it was working I did calm down after a while. And then she stopped "Feel better now?" I looked at her and said "Much"

**Ondina pov**

_Nevaeh and I were sitting in the kitchen there wasn't much I could do except watch Nevaeh study which if you ask me is soooooooooooooooooo boring! I started making these sighing noises I've seen Nevaeh do it to Rita whenever she wanted to do something fun and with everything Nevaeh's been through recently she deserves some excitement_

"_Ondina is there something I can help you with? "said Nevaeh looking up from the book she_ was copying from. I smiled and plopped myself right down next to her. "Actually yes… I want to try making it snow." Nevaeh shook her head "Ondina remember what happened last time you and I created weather…?'' I knew I was defeated or at least that's what I thought …" Oh come on it will be fun I have heard snow is so pretty and its fun, and besides it will never leave the house and no one will ever know because it 'll be gone before anyone finds out.

**Nevaeh pov**

It seemed like a good idea and besides what would go wrong …

"What do we need to do Ondina?" We had already come to the conclusion that we would need a moon ring and neither of us were trained enough to have one. "Well according to my research we still need a moon ring why don't we ask Sirena if…" Ondina put her hands over my mouth and said "Nevaeh we can't she will say no and anyway I found one." She held a shell box up that held one.

"No way. We're not using the moon ring to change the weather. You're not meant to use it to get legs either, but... If anybody found out... What? They won't you're not even a part of a pod anyways." "We'd get in even more trouble.".

**Mako **

**Zac pov **

Mimmi and Sirena had met Erik and I at the Moon pool then we had split up to find the merman chamber again. So here me and Sirena were in the middle of the woods I looked towards Sirena and said "So did Mrs. Santos tell you about what happened between her and Nevaeh yesterday?" We still haven't found the entrance to the chamber so making conversation had to be done. "Yeah I heard about it I can't believe she did that to herself but Rita says she thinks she got through to her hopefully Ondina will help her feel better those two always know how to get into mischief." I suddenly stop I have this feeling throughout my body and then I look to the right and start walking quickly.

"I think it's this way." The trees were covering my view but I was sure I was going in the right direction.

"I can feel it." She was following either way but every 20 steps came a new question.

"You can feel it?"

"Yes, I can feel it" it was closer than ever just a little bit farther …

**Nevaeh pov**

_I don't know what happened we both used our powers on the ring and suddenly everything was well it was white. We were on the ground of course …_ "Ondina it's wet and the worst part is were going to have to drag ourselves over to the steps just so we can get dry… What are we going to do?"

She looked around to see the damage "Okay don't panic."

"Don't panic we are covered in SNOW and it's still snowing and were in our tails… we have every need to panic!" Ondina and I tried to use our powers to make the snow go away but that only made things worse "Ondina Ondina where are you? _the snow had started moving beside me and then Ondina popped her head out and then eyed my phone on the table. _  
"Nevaeh call Sirena or someone they might be able to help us"

_It was the only option we had and I don't know how much help they could be to us but we would have to try. _

"Jayden it's Nevaeh umm so Ondina and I thought it would be cool to make it snow and so we did and now everything is covered because we didn't snow was wet and now were stuck. Can you come help us … you will thankyou the front doors unlocked so just come in and your going to go past the kitchen and there should be a book case on your left. Find the book with mermaids on it and pull it out and follow the stairs down.

_Once the call ended I looked up to see an extremely pissed off Ondina._

**Hey everyone guess what it is almost the one year anniversary of this story. Do you guys want to see some of your ideas in the next chapter or the story in general? Comment or pm me and I will converse with you about what you have in mind . **


	19. Blizzard Part 2

**Again I don't own Mako mermaids**

**Nevaeh**

_I had hung up the phone and looked towards Ondina and she looked pissed she knew who I called. she looked at me with those evil eyes of hers… "Nevaeh of all people really Jayden! She started to try drag herself away from me but didn't get to far before she stopped from exhaustion. _

**Jayden**

_I had arrived to Nevaeh's it took me awhile to find my way around but finally I found them just like she said covered in snow and all. "Long time no see huh … so umm what would you like for me to do with the two of you?" I stepped forward only to hear Ondina scream at me… "Jayden that's my tail!" I moved my way around slowly "Sorry here do I just drag you or what?" I looked behind me the chances of getting both of them from the floor and up two flights of stairs before anyone finding out would be a risk._

_That is when I heard Neveah sneeze … and then she did it again her face was really white whatever they used to make it snow in here made her start feeling bad. She looked up at me her eyes were glassy "Jayden hurry I think I could be allergic to something!" I started over to Ondina since she was the closest to the stairs. I grabbed Ondina and started slowly meandering her body across the floor and then stopped to rest and looked at the stairs again and thought aloud "This is going to take a while.''_

**Mako **

**Zac**

_I was standing in front of the opening of chamber just like last time we were seeking answers. No one really knew what the outcome would be but we were here to find out. Mimmi stayed outside with Sirena while Erik and I went in to look at the markings on the podium. "_What do you think these symbols mean Erik?" _We were both examining the symbols we really couldn't tell what they were but we had decided that since The other three are other locations on the island. "I suspect that they can touch the symbols on the stone to send others to each location. When there is someone at each location on the full moon, then something unlocks. I suspect the middle top and top left are probably in water, while the bottom left is on land. So it will take 5 of them working together (2 mermen, 3 mermaids) to make the secret unlock." _ I looked to him and he took a picture _ of the symbols for later research. We met outside and started walking towards the ocean…Mimmi came up beside me "Did you find out anything about the chamber?" I looked around and nodded "But I can't say now wait until we get back to Rita's._

**Grotto **

**Nevaeh:**

Finally, after an hour of being in a tail I had legs again I was standing at in the living room when my phone started going off" Hello? "I started walking towards the mermaid room where Ondina was trying to use a moon ring to clear the snow. "Hey Nevaeh it's Rita I just got out of a meeting and was just letting you know that I will be home soon." I threw something at Ondina to get her attention … "oh hi yeah everything is great… Oh Ondina oh um hold on a second." I look at the snow nothing was working Jayden went home already but I promised meet him later. "It's Rita she is almost here and she wants to talk to you." Ondina took my phone and left the moon ring with me … "Here goes nothing please let this work. I used heat and it started going away … but then the ring was spent. "Ondina?" I started noticing these weird colored spots that really itched.

I ran up the stairs to find her looking in the mirror I could see the itchy stuff on her skin as well. She turned to look at me and then saw my skin… "Oh not you too." She was scratching her shoulders while I went to look at my neck I just had to scratch it. But no matter how long we scratched nothing seemed to work. Ondina and I decided to take a swim to see if the ocean would help as soon as we surfaced in the Mako moon pool we checked and it looked even worse than it did before.

**Sirena pov**

_I had just came from Zac's house where he has told us what he thought the carvings meant. Mimmi and Erik had stayed behind to do some research about the carvings that we saw. I had looked for Nevaeh and Ondina throughout the house but I hadn't yet seen them let alone heard from either one today. _"Nevaeh are you here … Ondina?" I walked towards the entrance to the mermaid room where I had seen Rita walk out. "Rita have you seen Ondina or Nevaeh I there not in the house?" I noticed her skin it looked strangely like what me and Lyla's skin looked like last year when we made it snow in the mermaid room. "is that what I think it is? "she nodded and that is when it all came together I followed Rita down the stairs leading into the mermaid room I almost went in but she had pulled me back last minute.

I looked in and the entire place was covered in snow it looked to be even more than we had ever made. "How did …?" I just started to use my moon ring to make it go away we got half way done when Rita noticed that the shell box holding the moon rings was open and she said that hers was missing.

**No one's pov **

_Both girls were sitting on the ledge of the moon pool scratching vigorously at the rashes that each of them had developed the salt water only made it worse not to mention the swim was the second worst idea they had today. The sun was nearly set by the time they decided to head back to Rita's. Swimming was even worse going back than it was before both of the girl's rashes started looking severe. _

**Nevaeh pov**

We surfaced in the moon pool and quickly dried ourselves there was blood starting to get into my nails because of all the scratching I had done earlier today. I still had the Moon ring that Ondina found earlier and we checked to make sure no one was in the mermaid room before returning the ring. Evidently someone made the snow disappear otherwise we wouldn't have made it upstairs. "Hello is anyone here?" We both wandered our way into the living area where Sirena and Rita were "Can you help us "started to look over the damage. "You two do realize you are southern mermaids right?" Ondina went to sit down and then stated "Is it just me or is it hot now?" _I just started fanning myself my head was hurting now and Ondina looked as If she was falling asleep on us._ "What does that have to do with us being Southern mermaids. I started feeling nauseous and my head was starting to hurt really bad so I also went to lay down on the couch.

At this point Rita came back "it matters because Southern mermaids do you realize what using a moon ring to do that will do to you there is no snow in the South Pacific you both have Snow Rash. _At this point I fell asleep and I am pretty sure Ondina did as well._

**No one pov**

_At this point both Rita and Sirena realized that both girls had passed out before them so they started to work quickly. They used the dry seahorse powder and soon every trace where the snow had touched them was gone so now there was no rash. Soon they both sat down and watched the girls sleep after a while Sirena was like "Funny how history repeats itself right? _

**A long while later **

**Nevaeh pov**

_Again another late night for me and now I am petting Poseidon while listening to Rita lecture me about how dangerous using a Moon Ring was. "And I am sure by now that both you and Ondina have learned your lessons concerning moon rings?" I just said yes and continued to get ready for bed "If you're still wondering how we got out I had called Jayden we worked things out so were friends again." _

**Rita pov**

I was happy they were speaking again however I couldn't think to long about it because Nevaeh was still trying to talk to me. "When I was recovering earlier I heard you and Sirena what did she mean when she said history repeats itself? "I walked towards the door leading out of her room …" Ask Sirena about it tomorrow." It wasn't that I didn't want to say anything but if what Sirena said about history repeating itself was true then this wasn't going to end well.

"I can't believe they made it snow."


	20. tell me what to do

s**o long with updates it is Graduation week … yup no more High school. And it is t time to watch the last season :( But just keep on reading and continue with the comments. Don't forget to write your own stories I would love to read them. **

**I do not own Mako Mermaids.**

**Nevaeh pov**

_The song see you again was playing through my headphones as I was walking from school usually around this time Jayden and I would be heading towards the café but today I didn't feel like it I wanted to talk to Sirena about last the other night. I got into the house and dropped my stuff off before heading downstairs and jumping into the moon pool along the way. It was still early and I could see some dolphins out a little farther away I had decided to go over and make conversation with them. I hadn't done that since I had come to live with Rita. I started remembering how free I was before I knew about this whole situation and now I just don't know what to feel anymore. But I couldn't worry about this now I had told Sirena this morning I would meet her at the moon pool and I was running late now because of the dolphin detour._

_The moon pool as I arose looked just the same as it had been when I had last seen it only this time the sun was barely shining into it. Sirena was there waiting like she said she would be she was practicing her singing but stopped when she saw me. _"Hey Sirena can I ask you something?" She looked over and saw that my face looked pretty serious she nodded though and I knew I could start "The other night when the whole snow ordeal happened with Ondina and I and we both got really tired and developed the snow rashes I heard you tell Rita that this had happened before. What happened before me?"

She thought back in her mind and started recalling how she and her two friends Nixie and Lyla were cast out of the pod and made their way to land trying to get rid of Zac's powers. But no matter how much they all tried and all the trouble they got into nothing worked. She had even told me about how Evie hated them being around until Zac was able to tell her about him being a merman. It was rather interesting to hear the stories about what happened a year ago. It seemed that there was no end to the mystery of the chamber they only seem to be guessing about what they think the carved symbols meant.

_I had stayed until until it was almost dark Sirena had gone a while back to the café to meet with David for rehearsal and Mimmi and Ondina had gone to see Veridia about when the pod can come back … if they'll come back. I still felt a little out of place being here the past few months have been pretty eventful never had I before done anything associated with land._

_I had decided I would go off for a while…_

**Hey so as much as I would love to continue this I don't think I can … if anyone wants to co-write you can just pm me if you want. I will still read everyone else's stories and if you have any questions you know what to do. Maybe later I will come back to this I just can't do it now.**


	21. not a chapter but a update

**Hey Everyone, this is Nevaeh-Rose Malfoy formally known as Elizabeth Grace Santos. I have some news… I have decided to continue this story but this will be the sequel A Mermaids Tale the cliffhanger where we left on the last story will be the ending to The Chance of A lifetime. This is not a new chapter the new one is on the new story.**


End file.
